


You're My Addiction

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, kiho, semi-incest!kiho, sooa as cameo, sooa dreamcatcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: Hoseok and Kihyun were living together as brothers because Kihyun's parents died and Hoseok's parents decided to adopt Kihyun as their second son and become Hoseok's little brother. Hoseok didn’t know if he should be happy or not, because Hoseok was starting to fall in love with his cute little foster brother and he wanted Kihyun to be his only.





	You're My Addiction

“Hoseok! Where are you, Hoseok baby?”

5 years old Hoseok came out of his room and he ran down to the first floor when he heard his mother called him. “Did you call me, eomma?” Hoseok asked when he arrived at the living room, where his mother was there, standing with something hiding behind her legs, well if Hoseok didn’t see it wrong.

“Will you be happy if you get a little brother?” Hoseok’s mother asked.

Hoseok nodded. “Am I getting one?” The little boy asked, anticipation was evident on his voice. His smile went wide when his mother nodded her head.

“Show yourself, Kihyun. Don’t be shy.” She smiled at the little boy who hid behind her legs. The said boy looked up at her and he finally stepped aside shyly to show himself in front of Hoseok. “He’s Kihyun. Actually he is a son of eomma’s best friend. But because they died in accident few days ago, we decided to adopt him. From now on, he will be your little brother. Take care of him, okay?”

Hoseok nodded, his smile still remained on his face. Mrs. Shin went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner while Kihyun seemed confused about what to do, but he’s clearly didn’t want her to leave him alone with someone else he didn’t know.

“Kihyun?” Hoseok called the little boy’s name and got his attention. “How old are you?”

Kihyun stared at Hoseok’s face for a while before he slowly showed his four fingers up.

“Ah, so you are just a year younger than me! So cute~” Hoseok pinched Kihyun’s cheeks softly and Kihyun immediately pouted. It looked like he doesn’t like someone to pinch his cheeks, so Hoseok quickly pulled his hands away and hold Kihyun’s hands instead. “My name is Hoseok! Listen Kihyunnie, I promise I’ll take care of you and I’ll stay by your side forever!”

“Pro…mise? Hoseokkie…won’t leave me…like eomma…and appa?” Kihyun mumbled softly.

Hoseok grinned when Kihyun called him ‘Hoseokkie’, since that sounded so cute and it was cuter when Kihyun was the one who called him with that. “Yep! I promise!”

Kihyun squealed in happiness and he hugged Hoseok. “I love Hoseokkie!”

“I love you too, Kihyunnie!” Hoseok exclaimed and he also hugged Kihyun back.

And that’s how Hoseok and Kihyun met for the first time. Kihyun who got really fond of Hoseok, always depended on Hoseok for everything instead of his foster parents, and Kihyun always clinging on him for almost the whole time too. Not that Hoseok didn’t like it though.

Hoseok was the number one person for Kihyun and vice versa. And when Hoseok was already 15 years old, he got realize if what he felt for Kihyun was not only just brotherly love. Hoseok loved Kihyun just like what lovers did.

The first time Hoseok realized his feeling for Kihyun was when he and his friends discussed about their ideal type of girl and Hoseok could only think about Kihyun. It was silly, indeed. But Hoseok didn’t care about it.

Hoseok knew if the love for his brother is really forbidden. He knew if there was no chance for Kihyun to return his feeling. He knew he hated it he couldn’t date his brother and do the things lovers always do like kiss and else. He knew that the only thing he could do was to get rid of the feeling, and he hated it.

* * *

5 years later when Hoseok was already 20 and Kihyun was 19…

Driving his motor bike, Hoseok was on his way back to home from his college. He stopped his vehicle in front of his house and took his helmet off. He fished out the key from his pocket and went to open the door. When the door was opened, he was about to step inside when he heard Kihyun’s voice somewhere out there.

“I said, let go of me!” Kihyun shouted and he struggled to pull his hand off from the pervert lustful stranger’s hold. “I’m not a girl!”

“Don’t lie to me, pretty. Come on, it’ll be fun! I promise I’ll make you feel good.” The man whispered on Kihyun’s ear and Kihyun felt like wanted to vomit to feel the man’s disgusted presence close to him. Apparently, Kihyun was weaker than that man so it ended with Kihyun being dragged forcefully along him.

Just when Kihyun didn’t know what to do anymore, he felt someone suddenly wrapped his arms on his waist from behind to prevent him to be dragged along by that man. Kihyun shrieked but soon he quickly calmed himself when he recognized the warmth of the touch.

“Excuse me, can you please take your hand off my precious brother?” Hoseok asked to the man complete with a furious glare and that was enough for the man to pull his hand back and ran away as fast as he could. Hoseok snorted and his eyes turned to check on Kihyun. “Are you okay, Kihyunnie?”

“I’m okay. Thanks, Hoseok hyung. You saved me.” Kihyun smiled and he let Hoseok hold his hand and walk together to enter their house.

“What was going on?” Hoseok asked after they arrived in their bedroom.

“I was going to nearest mini market to buy something and at the middle on my way to home, I met this man and he thought that I was a girl. He kept following me and stubbornly asked me to go to hotel with him. When he realized this is our home, he suddenly grabbed my hand to prevent me to get in and the next thing happened was the thing you just saw just now.” Kihyun explained.

“You should have waited for me to come home and then we can go together. You know there are so much pervert people like that outside.” Hoseok said and Kihyun smiled at his brother’s concern to him.

“But I have you, Hoseok hyung. I know you will always come to me if I’m in danger and you will always protect me forever.”

Hoseok smiled at that and he ruffled Kihyun’s hair playfully. “Yeah, you damn right.”

“Hoseok, Kihyun, we’re home!” Mrs. Shin shouted from the floor below when she and her husband finally got home. “Look who we brought here, Hoseok!”

Hoseok frowned at that and he looked at Kihyun who just shrugged. Both of them decided to went down and Hoseok got surprise to see his girlfriend stood next to his parents.

“We met her on the middle of our way to home. Her parents were out and she was alone tonight. So we thought we might invite her for dinner.” Mr. Shin said.

“Hoseok, I miss you.” Hoseok’s girlfriend, SooA, ran to Hoseok and threw herself to hug him. Hoseok chuckled and he kissed SooA’s lips without hesitation in front of his parents and Kihyun. Their parents just smiled at them while Kihyun’s expression became bitter seeing that and he excused himself to go back to his room.

* * *

After they had a nice dinner, Hoseok drove SooA to her home with his motor bike. Later when he was back to his shared room with Kihyun and ready to get sleep, he frowned to see Kihyun already on the bed with his eyes closed. Usually Kihyun always waited for Hoseok so they could sleep together.

“Kihyunnie? Are you asleep?” Hoseok climbed up the bed and sat next to Kihyun. He poked at Kihyun’s waist and he smiled when Kihyun giggled because he was ticklish. “What’s wrong, Kihyunnie? Are you sick?”

“…No.”

“Really? Then why you were so quiet on the dinner? Usually you are the one who talk a lot when we’re having dinner together.” Hoseok said as he tried to turn Kihyun’s body so the younger one would face him.

“Nothing. I just…I don’t like SooA noona.”

“Why? Did she do something bad to you?” Hoseok raised his eye brow in confusion at Kihyun’s words.

Kihyun slowly shook his head and didn’t explain to Hoseok why he didn’t like SooA. “Do you love her?”

Hoseok nodded. “Of course I love her. She is pretty and kind hearted. I fell for her at the first sight when we were at high school. I’ve told you that, haven’t I?”

Actually Hoseok love Kihyun more than that SooA girl. It’s not that he didn’t love her. He liked her, but just as a best friend. He knew it sounds mean, but for Hoseok, she’s just a girl who could help him to suppress his feeling for Kihyun. To prevent him to fallen for Kihyun more than he did already. But Hoseok just couldn’t tell that to Kihyun, could he?

“SooA is really a good girl, Kihyunnie. Why don’t you try to like her? She might be your future sister–in–law, you know.” Hoseok faked a smile as inside his heart, he was hoping that wouldn’t happen because he wanted to marry Kihyun instead.

“Maybe I’ll try, hyung.” Kihyun mumbled and Hoseok ruffled his head playfully.

“Let’s go to sleep.” Hoseok said and Kihyun nodded obediently. Hoseok pulled the blanket to cover both of them and he lied next to Kihyun. He caressed Kihyun’s face for a while first before both of them slowly went to the dreamland together.

* * *

One day at night, Mrs. Shin heard the main door being opened and then it got close. So that meant his elder son has back. She went to welcome her son but she was surprise to see Hoseok’s face was so dark. “What’s wrong, Hoseok?”

“…Nothing.” Hoseok mumbled.

“Have you already eaten?” She asked again and she only earned a small nod from Hoseok. “Really, what’s wrong, Hoseok? This morning you and SooA went to amusement park to have a date, right? You usually got home with a cheerful expression on the day you had a date with her. So why– “

Mrs. Shin gasped as she could guess what happened. “Don’t tell me... Did you break up with her?”

“I want to sleep. Night, eomma.” Without answered his mother’s question, Hoseok just made his way to his room silently. After he arrived in his room, he threw his body to the bed. He covered his eyes with his sleeve and let out a deep sigh.

Kihyun who was just came out from the bathroom, was aware of the dark and sorrowful aura surrounding Hoseok. Still wearing his fluffy pink bathrobe, he climbed up the bed and crawled until he was next to Hoseok. “Hoseok hyung? Are you okay?”

“I’m not…” Hoseok muttered and he pulled his hand back to stare at Kihyun’s face. “How can I when I just broke up with my girlfriend?”

“Hee!? You broke up with SooA noona!? How can it be!?” Kihyun asked, a big question mark appeared on his face as he was really didn’t understand how could Hoseok and SooA broke up, when they were being so romantic to each other the day before.

“I can’t tell you the reason why we broke up. But at least I can tell you that it’s my fault. I made her upset and now she hates me forever.” Hoseok sighed again and he recalled what happened to them. He was in SooA’s house. Her parents were out of town for work and they would only come home on the next day. Then, SooA used the chance of them being just alone in the house to seduce Hoseok and asked him to make love to her.

At first, things went smoothly and they were already lying on SooA’s bed, practically ravishing each other. But SooA got furious when Hoseok didn’t moaned her name when they kissed, instead Hoseok accidentally moaned out Kihyun’s name. SooA got disgusted at Hoseok for fallen in love with his own brother and then she threw Hoseok out of her house.

Actually, Hoseok wasn’t sad because he broke up with her and SooA got angry at him. Hoseok was sad because now she lost someone who could help him suppress his feeling for Kihyun. Now, he got really worried he might lose his control and did something unwanted to Kihyun, that could probably make the younger one hate him too. Hoseok really didn’t want that to happen.

Hoseok snapped out of his thoughts when Kihyun pressed his hand on his hair and started to caress him. He looked up to see Kihyun stared at him worriedly. “Please don’t be sad, Hoseok hyung. I become sad too, seeing you so sad like this.”

“Sorry, Kihyunnie… I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“Is there anything I can do to make you happy again, hyung?” Kihyun tilted his head a bit in a cute way and Hoseok’s heart suddenly beating faster in excitement, looking at the cute face Kihyun has. “I’ll do anything you want me to do, you know.”

“Anything? You mean it? **A** **–** **ny** **–** **thing**?” Hoseok emphasized the last word and Kihyun just nodded repeatedly at him. Suddenly, Hoseok got an urge to take Kihyun right now and there. Besides, it was Kihyun who offered him, so… “You won’t take it back, right?”

“Exactly what do you want me to do, hyung?” Kihyun got nervous of Hoseok’s deep stare on him and Kihyun could see a hint of lust inside those brown orbs. Hoseok grabbed Kihyun’s sleeves and slowly pushed him down until Kihyun was laying on his back. “H–Hoseok hyung?”

Kihyun got no answer from Hoseok as the older one already leaned down to kiss him madly and deeply. Kihyun got dazed because of the kiss and his heart was beating like crazy. Hoseok was ready if Kihyun wanted to push him away and went panic.

But gladly, Kihyun responded to the kiss instead of pushing Hoseok away. Hoseok felt Kihyun didn’t get tense because of the kiss, so that meant Kihyun somehow enjoyed it.

Hoseok hummed in content at that fact and used his time to ravishing Kihyun’s lips. While his mouth was busy with kissing Kihyun’s, Hoseok also pressed his body to Kihyun’s and rubbed their body together, causing both of them to moaned in pleasure because of the friction.

Hoseok broke the kiss to gaze at Kihyun’s flushed face. The younger one was panting because he was out of air due the long kiss and few drops of sweat flew down his face. Hoseok thought that sight of Kihyun was the sexiest sight he had ever seen.

Satisfied watching Kihyun’s face, Hoseok resumed his work by kissing the younger one on his neck next. Kihyun gasped when Hoseok suddenly bit on one spot, hard enough to leave a visible red mark. His free hands were doing the best to untie the younger one’s bathrobe and threw the fabric away somewhere on the floor.

Hoseok rolled his hips against Kihyun’s naked one and the latter let out a gasp. “Oh God… More…” Kihyun moaned, sounded so dazed. He rolled his hips back up against Hoseok’s who was busy removing his shirt and finally his pants, now they were completely naked.

“Moan more for me, Kihyunnie… Your moan is so fucking sexy…”

Kihyun moaned for nth times already when Hoseok’s tongue flicked over one of his nipples and he grabbed the older one’s hair as the talented tongue continued its ministrations.

“F–Fuck, hyung, I want more… Mmh…”

Kihyun initiatively spread his legs widely, showing Hoseok that he wanted to feel the older one inside of him. Because Hoseok didn’t have any lube, he ran his fingers over Kihyun’s lips and told him to made it wet. Kihyun complied and opened his mouth, started sucking on Hoseok’s fingers eagerly.

While Kihyun were trying his best to wetting the fingers, the other twins of those slowly caressing Kihyun’s skin and soon it wrapped around the younger one’s erection, pump it slowly. Soon, Kihyun let out a muffled moan and Hoseok took that as a sign that his fingers were already wet enough. Hoseok brought those wet fingers down to Kihyun’s entrance and slowly and carefully entering one finger in it.

Kihyun hissed in pain. It was his first time for him and it was extremely hurt. He felt like something being ripped inside of his body. Hoseok stopped immediately when he realized a drop of tear fell from the corner of Kihyun’s eyes.

“Does it really hurt so much, Kihyunnie?” Hoseok asked in concern.

“I–it’s so…h–hurt…” Kihyun panted out and Hoseok leaned down to give a soothing kisses on his face and later it ended up on his lips. He caressed the younger one’s face in a loving way and Kihyun was getting calmer than before. He gave Hoseok a small nod, signing the older one to continue.

Hoseok was hesitating at first, but after Kihyun managed to convince him he was okay then Hoseok continue. His finger sank into Kihyun bit by bit to the hilt. Hoseok paused for a while to let Kihyun adjusted the new feeling of something inside of him and when Hoseok was sure Kihyun ready for more, the other two fingers also joined to enter inside and slowly stretching the younger one’s entrance.

“H–Hoseok hyung, t–take me. N–now.” Kihyun whispered huskily and Hoseok removed his fingers, placing himself at Kihyun’s entrance and pushing inside of him slowly.

Kihyun bit his lips to prevent himself from screaming, because it was more painful rather than when the fingers entering him. Hell Hoseok’s member was bigger than those fingers! Hoseok quickly kissed on Kihyun’s lips as to distract the younger one from the pain.

After a while, Hoseok began to move and Kihyun wrapped his arms on Hoseok’s neck by reflex, pulling him even closer. Soon, the horrible pain turned in to a new pleasurable sensation when Hoseok hit a sweet spot inside him and he couldn’t help from moaning at that. Hoseok made it even worse by kissing and touching him on every where senselessly and intimately.

Kihyun gasped and moaned louder when Hoseok’s mouth traveled down to his chest and suddenly took one of his nipples into his mouth. Kihyun bit his lip, squirming underneath Hoseok and buried his fingers on the older one’s brown locks. His grip was getting tighter as Hoseok fastened his pace and started ramming into his hole, filling the whole room with the sound of wet skin slapping each other and moans of Hoseok’s name out from Kihyun’s mouth.

Just then, something came to disturb their pleasurable making love activity, which was someone knocking on their door and calling their name. Hoseok stopped moving and Kihyun opened his closed eyes, staring at Hoseok’s confused one first before they started to get panic.

“It’s eomma! Hide!” Hoseok quickly went down from Kihyun’s body and took the blanket, pulling it up until it covered his naked body and hid Kihyun under it.

“Hoseok? Kihyun? Are you still awake?” Mrs. Shin opened the door just after Kihyun done hiding under the blanket.

“What is it, mom?” Hoseok tilted his head and faked a sleepy face and rubbed his faked–sleepy eyes.

“Mom and dad will go to grandma’s house. She’s sick and we need to see her. So… there are just two of you in this house, okay? Will you be okay? I mean... You just broke up with SooA, right?”

“I’m fine, eomma. It’s okay.” Hoseok answered lazily, trying his best to sound like he’s sleepy and he lied his head back on the pillow.

Mrs. Shin just smiled and she was about to close the door when she noticed a small weird movement under the blanket. “Is there something moving under the blanket, dear?” She asked as she pointed at the blanket.

“Oohh… It’s nothing, eomma… I’m just…err–rubbing my itchy feet. Ahahaha…” Hoseok let out an awkward smile. Yeah, he’s lying. To be the truth, the small movement under the blanket his mother just saw was actually the squirming Kihyun caused by Hoseok who was moving his hips slowly to keep thrusting within Kihyun.

Even Hoseok was only moving a little and very slowly –because he didn’t want his mother to found out–, Hoseok still capable to thrust deep to the hilt and still right on the sweet spot. That’s the reason of why Kihyun were squirming non–stop under the blanket. And thanks for Hoseok’s hand covering his mouth, Kihyun’s moans of pleasure couldn’t be heard by their mother.

“I see… Anyway, where’s Kihyun?” Mrs. Shin asked as she couldn’t find the said son above the bed.

“O–oh, he’s…in the bathroom!” Hoseok said, giving his mother another weird laugh and sneakily whispered huskily on Kihyun’s ear. “Right, Kihyunnie?”

Hoseok sneaked the other free hand to wrap on Kihyun’s waist, pulling him even closer until his back pressed against Hoseok’s chest and ramming his cock against Kihyun’s red and swollen hole hard. Kihyun shut his eyes and let out a really loud muffled moan this time.

“Ssh, be quiet baby. You don’t want our mother to see what we are doing right now, do you?” Hoseok whispered again and Kihyun just gave a little nod for the answer. Hoseok just smirked and he licked on Kihyun’s ear, causing the younger boy shivered.

Anyway, they were glad their mother didn’t hear Kihyun’s moan just now. Later she finally closed the door after her husband called him to leave right now.

When Hoseok was sure his parents were out of house and it was safe for them to continue, he kicked the blanket away. He once again went above Kihyun who was now lying on his stomach and resumed his work again. This time, Hoseok already pulled his hand back from Kihyun’s mouth, so there was nothing to muffle him again and now Kihyun practically let out those really loud shameless moans and clenching the sheet tightly.

Hoseok placed kisses on Kihyun’s nape and his back. Wanting to get his lips kissed too, Kihyun tilted his head to meet Hoseok’s lips, which the latter happily give it to him. After few hard and deep thrusts, Kihyun came first and groaned on Hoseok’s lips. Soon, Hoseok joined him too, thanks to the velvety wall clasping on his shaft tightly and in a pleasurable way that successfully sent him over the edge, and spurt his seed within Kihyun’s hole.

Hoseok fell limp next to Kihyun’s body and both of them were panting hard, still on their high and trying to catch their breaths back. “H–Hoseok hyung… Y–you…” Kihyun panted and he tilted his head to his back to look at Hoseok. “H–how could you…kept thrusting into me…when eomma was right there in front of us!?”

“It’s just because it felt too good that I just couldn’t stop even for a while, Kihyunnie.” Hoseok grinned and pecked the younger one’s lips. “But don’t you think it’s so exciting to do it in front of her sneakily?”

“What’s so exciting about it!? What if she found out!? Jeez… You’re really a horrible pervert brother…” Kihyun rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. “…to think I can fall in love with this kind of perverted person…”

Kihyun only said that last words with a small mumble, but magically Hoseok still could hear that clearly. “What? You…love me?”

Kihyun blushed hard and quickly covered his mouth. He shook his head repeatedly as he was trying to say if Hoseok heard it wrong.

“Since when?” Hoseok asked with his face was shining a bit in happiness and hope. He didn’t think that Kihyun was in love with him just like the same way he did to Kihyun. But Kihyun was too shy to answer him and Hoseok decided to ‘torture’ him so he would talk about it.

“Aakh fuck, Hoseok hyung!!!” Kihyun clenched the pillow tightly and arched his back when Hoseok pulled his member out only to thrust it deep and hard inside him again. He really forgot the fact that Hoseok hasn’t pull out from him yet.

“Tell me, Kihyun…” Hoseok whispered right on Kihyun’s ear huskily. “…or you will get…this!” as he finished saying that, he rammed in again. This time it was deeper than before, earning a melodic moan out from the younger one’s throat.

“I–I…love you…s–since 3 years ago…” Kihyun quickly said before Hoseok could give him another thrust, a bit panting. “I don’t know how, but I just know that I love you, Hoseok hyung…”

“I hated it…” Kihyun continued when he felt Hoseok didn’t intending to open his mouth, too shocked to hear his confession. “I hated it to see you got a perfect girlfriend and you looked like you really loved her so much! I knew she didn’t do anything wrong to me, but I hated her because she was like…taking you away from me! She could do anything I couldn’t do to you. Kiss you… Hug you… Date you… Marry…you. I really hate it!”

 _'_ _So that’s why Kihyun became so_ _moody_ _every time he brought SooA_ _come over_ _...’_ Hoseok thought.

“I know it sounded so mean. But I’m so happy when I heard you broke up with her just now…  But I don’t like it to see you sad because of it too…”

“Actually, I didn’t feel sad even for a bit when I broke up with her.” Hoseok suddenly said and earned Kihyun’s full attention. Then he told Kihyun the reason why they could break up and Kihyun just couldn’t believe it. He also told him about his feeling he had tried to hide all this time too.

“You moaned my name? And…you already love me for– Unbelievable!!!” Kihyun’s face went red and he sank his face in to his pillow. He was too shy to look at Hoseok’s face right now and Hoseok laughed at that.

Hoseok propped himself up on an elbow and leaned down to lick Kihyun’s neck, making Kihyun shivered. “Now this will be interesting…”

“Huh? What’s so interesting about?”

“Our relationship. We have to keep it secret from our parents and we have to keep it quiet when we make love every night so they won’t hear us. Don’t you think it’s interesting?”

Kihyun smacked Hoseok lightly and only snorted. “If only we’re not brothers…”

“We will be okay, Kihyunnie. Don’t worry about it.” Hoseok tilted Kihyun’s head up to kiss him on the lips. “As long as there is love between us, we will be okay. I promise I’ll find money as much as possible so we could fly to another country where same gender marriage is allowed, and maybe we could have our marriage without anyone’s notice there.”

“That’s really a good idea coming from you, Hoseok hyung.” Kihyun smiled. “I’ll wait for that moment to come.”

“Mm hm. I love you, Kihyunnie.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

7 years later, Hoseok fulfilled his promise. He worked hard in several places and finally got enough money to fly to US together with Kihyun to held a wedding there. Of course they couldn’t say they were going to have a marriage to their parents, so they lied to them saying that they wanted to study english there. Gladly, their parents allowed them to go.

After Hoseok and Kihyun married, they also adopted 2 children there, a boy and a girl. Even both of Hoseok and Kihyun were men and they were foster brothers, they really made a harmonious family with their children, even they weren’t their biological children. Those facts didn’t bother them to have their right to create a happy family together. Also, they would be okay, as long as there was love between them.


End file.
